


Kamski hypnotizes Gavin for fun and profit

by Tically



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eli manipulating and using poor Gavin for his “research”, Female terms for trans male genitalia, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Incest, Just pretend Kamski was delayed in creating androids for a couple years lol, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Trans Gavin, theyre 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tically/pseuds/Tically
Summary: “Will you behave for me?”“Yes, Eli.”





	Kamski hypnotizes Gavin for fun and profit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this stunning piece of artwork: https://mobile.twitter.com/ky_rosh/status/1039181265696641024?s=21
> 
> Good stuff good stuff NNNICE job

Gavin rolled his eyes and slouched. Eli always wanted to do some weird boring nerd shit when they hung out, and today was no exception.

“Ah ah ah, you have to look at the watch.”

Gavin didn’t know why he put up with this crap. They used to be pretty close when they were small kids, but Elijah kinda got weirder as he got older and it became clear he was miles above _mere humans_ in intelligence. He continued to enjoy Gavin’s company, but the relationship slowly devolved into less cousins being playmates to just Gavin becoming Elijah’s play _thing._

Supernerd snapped his fingers, mouth still a thin smile betraying his excitement. He only ever got that look when something novel was about to happen. Well, fine. He could indulge him for a little while. Gavin **huffed** and pointedly looked at the stupid watch his cousin was swinging back and forth before his eyes. A lot too close, actually, because it was hard to keep up.

“Don’t turn your head, just watch it move.” Eli spoke in that quiet way he sometimes did when Gavin had his full attention, and that alone had Gavin a little more invested. It was nice, to be the center of Eli’s world. Reminded him of when they were young, before Gavin started feeling like a rat jumping through invisible hoops.

But it became harder to keep his eyes on the pendulum. He blinked a bit. Back, forth, back, forth, b...hard to concentrate on it. And Eli was saying some more shit, but, like, he couldn’t focus on it. He felt...kinda warm—is that what he was saying? It’s getting warmer. Yeah. It kinda is.

Gavin’s eyelashes fluttered, lids drooping and body relaxing to the drone of Elijah’s suggestions. _”Let the tension out of your shoulders, now your legs. It’s warm. There’s a soft blanket wrapped around you. Relax into it, Gavin. It feels nice to relax. You’re so comfortable, and sleepy. It’s okay to fall asleep. You want to go to sleep in this warm, cozy feeling.”_

Mmm, yeah. It was so nice, Gavin couldn’t help a little smile coming to his lips even as he felt his whole body melt into the chair. The watch was soothing in its repetition, and Eli’s voice...

_”That’s it. Good, Gavin. Ease back into that feeling, deeper and deeper. Fall, weightless, deeper and deeper until there’s nothing but my voice washing over you.”_

“Let your eyes fall closed, and you’re completely under, now.” Elijah pocketed the watch. “Can you hear me, Gavin?”

A small voice replied, “Yes.”

Success. The telltale sign of being suggestible. He could become more clinical, now. “Your body and mind are completely under my control. While you are asleep, you will respond to any verbal command I and I alone give you.”

“Will you behave for me?”

“Yes, Eli.”

He broke into a grin. “Good. Now, on the count of three, you will open your eyes but you will still be suggestible to my commands. One, two...three.”

Gavin awoke with an undignified snort, confused for a second. “Uh, did I pass out or something?”

Elijah smiled to himself, eyes lowering to the ground. Gavin hated that. It meant he had some secret info, and Eli never bothered to show that hand because us _dumb normies_ wouldn’t get it. He started to ask, anyway, but the other cut him off.

“You’re very cold, aren’t you?”

Uh, what the fuck, yeah. How hadn’t he noticed, before? It’s freezing in here. Gavin wrapped his arms around himself to fight off sudden shivering. “Nah, it’s fine.”

Eli’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth turned down in interest. Whatever Gavin said, it wasn’t what he expected.

Suddenly, those dark eyes turned laser-focused, and Gavin felt some pit drop out in his stomach. Usually Eli was more coy when he was messing around.

“Today is opposite day for your skin. Pleasure now feels like pain, and pain feels so very pleasurable.”

Gavin shifted in his seat, suddenly very uncomfortable. Damn thing felt like sandpaper on his ass. Not cool. He stood up, instead. Eli smiled at him, doing the same. “How about a hug, Cousin?”

Weirdo. Okay, whatever. Only, it _hurt_ like fucking burning! He flinched away from where Eli was getting _really fucking weird!_ and stroking his back and hair. “Hey, cut it out!”

“Sure thing,” Eli said, punching him hard in the arm.

 _Oh, fuck._ Gavin bit back a lewd sound as a wave of sudden arousal hit him.

“We are more of the feisty type of family, aren’t we,” Eli chided, pinching several places along Gavin’s arms and torso, each one making Gavin double over more in a throbbing need to get the fuck out of here and go jerk off.

He swallowed, tried to swat Eli’s hands away. “Quit it,” he gasped, before grabbing hold of the chair and Eli **slapped** his ass, **hard.** Gavin buckled into the seat with an unmistakable moan.

He was so fucking embarrassed. The hell was happening? “I’m sorry,” he stuttered out, not meeting Eli’s eyes. The other was standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Attention fully on Gavin. A small part of him still felt good about that.

“It’s perfectly alright. Sit back, I want to show you something.” 

Gavin did as he was told, and watched Elijah produced a piece candy from his pocket.

“Relax. Your pleasure and pain senses are back to normal starting now.”

Melting. Comfortable. Gavin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Eli unwrapped the sucker and showed it to Gavin. _Always with this cryptic shit._ Fury was bubbling up to replace mortification at having almost spontaneously cum in front of his kin. His legs still felt a little quivery.

“This, Gavin,” he said with a little smirk to accompany the eerie dark focused eyes, “is your clitoris. You will feel everything I do to this item as if it’s happening on your body.”

“My, what?” Gavin stared at the sucker in horror, words processing slower than the time it took to meet Elijah’s lips. Gavin shivered and jerked involuntarily at the ghosting feeling of kisses bypassing everything else and caressing him right—in—

“Hnnn.” He couldnt help but groan. He looked down at himself, scandalized.

“Eyes on me. Hands on top of your thighs.”

Gavin’s gaze returned just in time to see Eli lave at the candy with his tongue, setting a wet hot feeling blooming forth between his lips. Fuck. Fuck, fuck. He watched in rapt fascination as Eli tried out several techniques, licking, flicking his tongue, sucking lightly at the saliva coating it. Gavin pressed his knees together and shifted his hips, the small slick friction of his soaked underwear providing a slight relief.

His eyes were lidded but he couldn’t look away, leaned forward and unable to touch himself. Mouth slack and a steady litany of noises falling out of it.

“Tell me, Gavin. How does it feel?”

Gavin squirmed. “Wet,” he gasped out. He wanted so badly to touch it. Bury his fingers in himself and cum, God, he needed to cum.

Eli’s face went back to being clinical for a second, and it lanced worry within Gavin. “Wet,” he mused to himself. “Yes, you’re probably soaking, aren’t you. All from what’s happening in your own mind. Isn’t that interesting?”

Yeah, whatever, he just needed, fuck...needed...

“Gavin, I want you to urinate in your pants. When you have finished, you will spontaneously have a very intense orgasm.”

No, no, oh god! What?! Gavin shut his eyes tightly and shoved both his hands between his legs to try futilely to stop the first trickle. “Shit, shit,” he murmured to himself, voice a whisper bleeding into pleasure. The more soaked his pants became, the higher he climbed. He came with a desperate, filthy groan before falling limp in the now dripping chair.

“How very interesting.” Elijah prodded at his cousin’s limp body. “Stand up?” Gavin didn’t stir. “I will count backwards from ten. On one, you will awaken with no memory of being under. You will think I spilled my drink on you and go clean up, but otherwise will no longer be hypnotized. Do you understand?”

“...Yes.”

————

Gavin stopped fiddling with his phone as something occurred to him. “Hey, by the way, what was with that watch bullshit, earlier?”

Elijah shrugged without looking up from the notes he had been glued to all night. “Some people can’t be hypnotized. You just started snoring. Want some candy?”


End file.
